


His Caesar

by Malady



Series: As told by Caesar [2]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malady/pseuds/Malady
Summary: Something I wrote on FanFiction and decided to bring over here.





	His Caesar

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on FanFiction and decided to bring over here.

His Caesar

 

"Human, work"

Koba pointed with a trembling finger. An ugly pulsing scar stood out against pale flesh - the fine hair to stubborn to regrow. Twisting his head, body trembling in rage Koba's broken nail grazed against another _Human Work_.

"Human, work"

Koba could feel frustrated tears burning in his good eye. Rolling his head back, eye a blaze with fury as he looked up towards his leader. An ape he was willing to fight beside. Hand quivering he ghosted it across his face, his heavy palm bumping a perfectly clouded eye. Koba didn't even flinch.

"Human. Work!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs, shoulders rolled back, hair standing on end. A threatening, dominating pose. Koba realised his mistake: after it was already to late. Caesar rose slowly from the smoothed rock, eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a displeased frown. Looming over Koba like the San Francisco tower. Caesar stared down at the mistreated ape. He understood the pain Koba felt, but couldn't understand why he let the pain rule him.

Curling his upper lip, the tip of his tongue poking at the missing piece, Koba let out a series of quick gruff snorts. Displeasing Caesar wasn't something he took pride in. Heavy padded feet scuffed against the ground. Stubby short legs began to anchor him down. Hands, knuckles slipped against the rock pulling his body closer to its self. Slowly he lowered his head submissively. Rising his hand, biting harshly on his inner cheek to illuminate fearful trembles.

Peering under his arm, Koba watched as Caesar stepped forward slowly. He could feel the larger males eyes burning him from the inside out. A sharp swipe like a spear through the air, grazed Koba's open palm. Turning sharply Koba fled. Humiliation burned him to the core. How could Caesar degrade him like that? Broken fangs became gritted, as nimble fingers grasped hold of rock and branches hoisting him swiftly through the cluster of broken twigs they called a home.

_Ten years earlier_

Curled up in the corner of his cell Koba, was to stubborn to use the basic pillow and blanket the workers so kindly gave him after seeing the progress the drug created. Koba didn't fully understand what was going on. What he did know, was the hatred he felt for humans was becoming increasingly stronger. Only this time he felt like he could do something about it.

Artificial nightfall fell. Strange trapped lights began to grow dim. Koba knew how they felt. Crooked teeth lightly clinked together, as he turned himself over, his hairy misshaped back facing the heavy metal door. Koba didn't sleep. Instead his body slipped him into a state of unconsciousness. Unnatural drugs and mistreatment can do that to you. Breathing heavily, while his head rubbed absentmindedly against the floor, eyelids flickered: His mind picked up the sound of objects smashing, followed by muffled cries of terror. Grunting, snarling, Koba's exhausted body curled in on its self trying to block out the noise. Koba's body didn't get its unspoken wish.

A shrill high pitched whine, followed by much louder crashes. Glass fell upon his body, barely grazing his thick padded back but it was enough to create a violent reaction. Screaming in rage, nostrils flaring Koba sprang sharply. Shoulders hoisted. Fingers parted, extended to the limits of delicate muscle. Mouth open, exposing double row of canine teeth. Koba was prepared for anything. But not this. Instead of seeing a traitorous human, a younger, taller ape stood in front of him. The apes eyes shown an unnatural golden green. Koba's left eye wouldn't stop moving. He must've looked at the ape three times over before he felt a comforting weight on his upper arm. Koba snarled. He wasn't going to let himself be pushed around like a mindless pup. Snapping his jaws, he watched in satisfaction as the ape tugged his hand away, a mixture of shock and disappointment clearly evident on his face.

"No"

Koba blinked. Though the word was gruff, Koba easily heard the single syllable. It wasn't possible. Watching from the corner of his eye as the other ape rose his hand, touching, cupping his scarred cheek. Koba felt disgusted. Despite the evident chaos surrounding them, this strange ape took priority in comforting him. Koba didn't understand.

"Run. To. Bridge. Now."

Reluctantly pulling himself free from the comforting hold, Koba exited his cell. Different scents hung in the air; smoke, sweat, blood even fear. Turning his head, watching as the unknown ape continued down the corridor, pointing, bellowing. Koba allowed himself a moment to watch other apes scramble out of their cells, eyes wide with fright. Nostrils twitching, Koba inhaled the air again. No. This fear wasn't from an ape. Narrowing his eyes as he barred his teeth looking through the bars of a cowering human. Koba showed no pity for the blood which spilled from a gaping wound. Instead he walked confidently towards the door, wanting to tear out the humans throat with his teeth. The bars felt cold against his palm. Tightening his hold, ears twitching as the wheels were forced to rotate, Koba's expression twisted into a hideous grin.

"No.. please.. I gave you cookies. Koba.. I gave you cookies.."

Koba wanted to laugh. Every human gave himself and the other apes cookies, they were loaded with sleeping tablets. It made the experiments easier. Humane. Snapping a growl, Koba lunged. Fists risen above his head, he rained them down over and over onto the humans wounded head. Listening as the flimsy skull, bounced and skidded across the white painted ground. Only when the 'clonks' turned to sloppy 'thumps' did Koba finally stop. From above the damage wasn't obvious. Curling his fingers around the shirt cut hair, lifting the lifeless skull. Koba grinned. The humans skull looked like it'd been turned inside out. A sickening sight, but one that infested Koba's rage. If it wasn't for the shrill cries of escaped apes, Koba would've stayed: hunted out all of the humans, turning their skulls into mush. Such a thought had him huffing out a series of laughs.

Re-joining the group as if nothing had happened was easy. Koba slipped between a young female chimp and a huffing gorilla. They all stood in silence. The first wave of moving apes, brought Koba's line to life. They ran with ease, leaping over cars or even climbing the great red bridge. Pushing himself forward, face twisted in excitement Koba dug his heels into the ground, skidding to a halt just in time. The same ape who saved him, was climbing a broken down car. Koba rose himself so that his thick padded fingers swayed. The ape rose his arm, fingers curled into a flat fist. Koba leaned forward like a sprinter.

"Now!"

The ape's voice roared. Gorilla's pounded their chests, orang-utan's charged, chimps screamed. Koba watched. They all ran with such power. Back in the laboratory it was the humans who held the power. Now things had changed. Koba liked it. Turning his attention towards the ape, watching as he easily dodged every strange bang. He was strong. Not afraid of humans. A perfect leader.

Stepping forward slowly. Koba grunted. Watching the apes muscles tense, Koba looked with mild concern as the ape slowly turned to face him. Grunting at Koba, the ape turned walking away, almost as if he was disgusted with himself, for what he was allowing to happen. Turning his head, watching the apes retreating back, Koba focused on the hanging helicopter. A familiar scent, causing his scarred lips to twitch forced his feet to drag him forward. His left eye light up excitement. His stomach twisted.

"No.. not.. you.."

The human male gurgled. Koba barred his teeth - but not in a fearful gesture. Rising his foot, his evolved toes wrapped tightly around the thick bar, wobbling the helicopter, watching in amusement as the male scrambled for purchase. Easily growing bored, Koba leaned forward as he pushed with all of his strength. The high pitched scrapping, followed by terrified screams did nothing to cease Koba's delighted smirk. He stood, leaning over the edge as the helicopter landed with an almighty crash into the deep blue water. Koba rolled his shoulders back, staring smugly at his work. This new ape would no doubt be proud.

_Back in the present_

"Koba.."

Flinching as his name was softly spoken, Koba turned his head slowly, looking towards Caesar. Caesar stood a few steps away from him. Staring into the golden green eyes (Koba thought this was the only thing about Caesar that hadn't changed), Koba knew exactly what was going through the apes mind. Their fight. Koba's scars were still flushed as his body tried in vain to heal its self.

"Love. More than. Son"

Koba spat out the words. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Body tensed, chest heaving, Koba looked towards Caesar with a triumphment look. Let Caesar prove him wrong. If he really cared about Blue Eyes, he wouldn't let the hairless scums work so closely with them. A shift of the sun caused Caesar to become hidden in the shadows. Koba turned. A shrill cry causing his ears to ring was the only warning Koba had before he was slammed against the grit floor. Crying out in surprise, Koba felt burning pain flowing through his cheek, as scars became re-opened. Gritting his teeth, he spun himself and Caesar over, hovering above the alpha. Koba roared in anger, slamming his fist against Caesar's cheek over and over again. Caesar had been blinded by the humans. He was becoming weak.

Almost as if Caesar could read his mind, Koba found himself flat on his back, clawing desperately at Caesar's tight hands wrapped perfectly around his scarred throat. Koba's legs kicked out. Nostrils flared. An unnatural warmth caused his head to feel light. Teeth began to snap as Koba tried desperately to inhale the air. Just as it happened the feeling left him.

"Ape. Not kill. Ape"

Caesar grunted out the words. Koba was quick to hide his hurt expression: it was almost like Caesar was forcing himself to say it. Running his fingers across his throat. What little hair remained there, was enough to hide the still healing bruise. Koba was still furious at Caesar. His Caesar. A light brush against his shoulder caused Koba to look up towards Caesar, watching as the apes hands moved with skill in sign language.

'You must understand Koba. Humans don't mean harm. Their work is finished.'

Koba snarled. If only Caesar would realise just how much of a trap he was walking into. Koba punched his chest, before replying. 'I understand you've brought war to us. You let humans gain power. They will turn on you, unless we do something first. You're being blinded: even your son knows that.' Caesar's eyes grew dark. Blue Eyes had been distant with him since the fight. The wounds across his sons chest, seemed too give him the impression that he was weak. Caesar didn't know to get through to him. Banging his knuckles, Caesar shook his head. He knew humans. Not all of them were bad. Koba huffed out a laugh. His leader was blind. It caused the hairs on the his scarred neck to rise. Waving Caesar off, Koba turned, dragging his feet through the leaf covered ground. Caesar's green speckled eyes watched in silence. How could he be losing his allies so easily? Turning, starring through the crest of trees, towards an ivy covered city, Caesar began to feel doubt towards humanity.

Peering around the tree trunk, Koba watched the distraught back of Caesar. Bowing his head, Koba looked down towards the heavy gun. Wrapping his long fingers tightly around the handle, a broken nail grazing the trigger. Not now. It was only a few more hours until nightfall.

_Five hours later..._

**'Eeeee... BANG!'** Scattering like rubble. Horses rearing in terror. Koba was thrown onto the ground. Pain shooting through his body, vision blurred as his head smacked against an old San Francisco sign. Rising shakily, body trembling (from rage or anger it was unclear). Scarred eye rolled around, while his left tried to focus, watching as chimps were thrown in every direction, only a few managed to climb up the wall, their war cries followed by human wails of terror. Grunting out a huff, as Koba rose himself, he stretched his hand grabbing hold of a spooked horses mane. Swinging himself onto the trembling animals back, he gave it a harsh nudge in the side. Koba roared as he charged towards the humans.

'Ceaser..?'

The female chimp signed in disbelief. Watching from a safe distance, shoulders tensed as Koba held his breath. For just a moment a small pearl shaped tear, squeezed its self from his narrowed eyes. As it trickled down his scarred face, Caesar turned around. Maybe he could smell the unfamiliar scent of salt against decaying flesh (scars), or maybe it was just coincidence. What ever the reason, Koba rose the riffle. Flashing a twisted grin, his finger curled around the trigger. ' **BANG**!' Shooting an unsuspecting male in head, never felt so good. Firing bullets in every direction, watching as humans crumpled with ease. Chimps all around him, gained second wind as they joined, firing, punching, herding humans with ease outside of the building. Peering over the edge, rounded ears twitching listening to women and children crying. Men shouting. Their foul words, something he was far to used to hearing back in the lab. Huffing out a grunt, he turned swinging down from the ledge. Landing without even so much as a flinch, Koba turned his head sharply just as a small group of humans skidded to a trembling halt.

Curling his upper lip in a snarl, he stepped forward slowly. Running around the corner, chests heaving Blue eyes and the other younger chimps. They all shared a confused look towards Koba, unsure what to do with the runaways. Listening to the pathetic whimpers, Koba stepped to the side, his large hand picking up a thick steel rod. Testing the weight, Koba handed it to Ash. Ash starred down at the object, looking up towards Koba, thick brow scrunched in concern, eyes swimming with uncertainty.

'Go on Ash. Kill them'

Eyes growing as wide as saucers, Ash looked up towards Koba in shock. Surely he'd heard wrong. Kona returned the stare, determination in his one good eye. Tightening his grip around the poll, Ash looked at the huddled group. They looked so small. Innocent. Swallowing thickly, Ash tossed aside the poll, wincing at the sharp noise. Even the ground seemed to tremble.

'Caesar, wouldn't, want this.'

Ash signed. Koba said nothing. Instead his actions did the talking: walking forward sharply, grasping the back of Ash's neck he dragged the unsuspecting chimp up the stairs. Ash screamed. Ignoring the sound of the confused chimps, chasing him. Digging his finger nails into Ash's flesh, he hoisted the squirming chimp above his head, before tossing him over the railing.

'Crash!'

Snarling angrily, Koba turned around sharply looking towards the chimps, who starred at him. Their expressions torn to anger and horror. Rolling his shoulders back, Koba looked down at his scarred noes towards the chimps.

"Caesar. Is. Dead. You, follow Koba. Now" As the evening, slowly ticked on, Koba would slowly understand just how wrong he was.

* * *

The metal frame work blistered their hands. Jagged edges easily bruising, thighs, elbows even jaws if a correct punch was delivered. Spitting out a mouthful of blood, Koba stood on the edge, his mouth twisted in a gruesome grin. Watching as Caesar limped, bracing himself more on his right, Koba lunged. Teeth tore out flesh. Nails scratched at wounds. They rolled down the metal frame work, as it began to tremble under their weight. Every leap Koba made, Caesar would follow. Koba laughed. He always enjoyed a good chase. Snatching a riffle from one of the chimps who guarded the terrified females and their young, Koba began to fire. Most of the bullets whizzed off into the sky, others lodged themselves into the chimps, sending them plummeting to their death.

Seeing the agony in Caesar's expression, as he watched the chimps fall, Koba let out a gruff laugh as he fired again. This time the bullet hit Maurice. Whether this was planned or just happened as an accident, it brought an end to Koba's raving.

Like two bulls fighting, Caesar rammed himself into Koba. Their figures became nothing more than a mess of blurred fur. Caesar was roaring, while Koba yelled. All to soon however, both apes found themselves balancing over a fatal line.

Caesar didn't know how it happened. One moment they were fighting, the next Koba dangled helplessly over the edge, with only his grip keeping him from falling. Holding him by the wrist watching, scarred feet dangle in mid air. Caesar's body trembled from cold. Caesar looked into the chimp's eyes. He wanted to believe that the crimes he just witnessed, where not done by 'his' hands. That the burning bullet wound, had been committed by a human; so that this senseless act of war had a true purpose. Hearing the gentle whimper of Maurice, Caesar turned his head, watching his old friend rise up shakily with the aid of Blue Eyes. Koba watched; his body swaying like a leaf caught in a breeze. Hand numb from where Caesar's tight grip surrounded his fractured wrist. Koba didn't believe that Caesar would let him plummet to his death. He was an ape, just like the others. Everything began to run in slow motion. Ceaser's head turned, Koba saw his thin lips moving but didn't hear any words. Not until it was to late. Both eyes grew wide in terror, as the pressure upon his wrist slackened. Legs kicked. Mouth agape, as he screamed: the wind easily stole it. Falling through the air, hand out stretched, as if begging for forgiveness, Koba didn't even flinch when his body crashed against fallen metal work.

His spine broke. Brain punctured. Head twisted unnaturally to the side. Koba's heart however continued to beat for a flicker of a second, giving him just enough time to understand what Caesar had said. Flickering open his shadowed eye, barely able to make out the slow moving shadows of Caesar and the other apes, a tear slowly trickled down his cheek.

' _Ape not kill ape. But you. Are not. Ape_ '

His Caesar, had truly delivered the final blow.


End file.
